Bloons Vs Monkeys
In this game, bloons battle monkeys. The Monkey side is the same, but the Bloon Side is different. Improving a Tower refers to increasing HP by 15%, damage by 10%, and attack speed by 20%, as well as decreasing cost by 10%. Monkey Enemies Monkey Scout The Monkey Scout has 2 HP, and cannot attack. Monkey Soldier HP: 4 Bullet: Does 2 damage to a bloon Monkey Commander HP: 15 Charge: Summons 4 scouts and 2 soldiers Monkey Private HP: 7 Bullet: Does 2 damage to a bloon Monkey Colonel HP: 30 Super Charge: Summons 8 scouts, 6 privates, 4 soldiers, and 4 commanders Monkey General HP: 45 Hyper Charge: Summons 10 Colonels, 15 Soldiers, 15 Commanders, 20 Privates, and 30 Scouts Monkey Pilot HP: 20 Summon Airstrike: Summons an airstrike that does 3 damage to everything on the screen Monkey Properties Camo Camo requires special things to detect. Regen Regen regenerates HP. Speedy Speedy moves much faster. Bomb-Resist Resists bombs. Lead Resists sharp objects. Monkey Tanks FIRST First Inter Raging Super Tank HP: 250 Drops 4 Monkey Pilot OLD Ornery Large Dark-tank HP: 800 Drops 4 FIRST NEW Nasty Evil War-machine HP: 5,000 Drops 4 OLD LAST Large Awesome Super Tank HP: 18,000 Drops 4 NEW Light Ray: Shoots 2 light rays that do 20 damage each. SHIELD Super Horrible Inter Evil Large Dark-tank HP: 9,000 Contains shield that has 1,000 HP and 2 AD Drops 2 NEW Shield Pulse: Does 10 damage to everything that touches the shield. TANK Tank of Awesomely Nasty Killing HP: 20,000 Contains shield that has 5,000 HP and 4 AD Super Shield Pulse: Does 30 damage to everything that touches the shield. FIRE Firing Inter Red Evil HP: 1,360 Drops 2 OLD Fireball Launch: Launches a fireball that does 20 damage, and sets them on fire, doing 4 damage per second for 5 seconds. GLOVE Gruesomely Large Ornery Vile Evil HP: 7850 Drops 4 FIRE Warm Up Bloons: Shoots a powerful fireball that does 50 damage to any bloon it hits. CYBER Cruel Yellow Brutal Evil Rampager HP: 26000 Drops 4 SHIELD Cyber Tech Hacking: Hacks a bloon, stunning it for 1 MINUTE. Monkey Bosses SHOCK Troop Boss of Hard HP: 20,000 Electroshock Therapy: Shocks a tower, doing 30 damage and stunning it for 10 seconds Plasma Balls: Shoots 3 plasma balls, which do 20 damage each! MINI Tank Boss of Easy HP: 400 Shrink: Shrinks a tower, reducing it's damage by 50% for 10 seconds. MEGA Vehicle Boss of Medium HP: 3000 Mega Shield: Summons a shield with 500 HP and 1 AD. HUMONGUOUS Vessel Boss of Impoppable HP: 40,000 Hyper Shield: Shield has 2,000 HP and 5 AD. Shield Disability: Disables all shields on the screen for 15 seconds. This is Sparta: Shoots 3 bullets that do 35 damage each! Bloon Towers Red Bloon $170 Shoots fireballs that do 2 damage. Path 1 Stronger Fireballs $225 Fireballs can do 3 damage with a bigger explosion. Bigger Blast $435 They do 4 damage with a very big explosion. Shield Penetrator $755 The fireballs do 2x damage to Shields. Tank Blaster $1775 The fireballs do 5x damage to Tanks. Path 2 Longer Range $100 Has longer range Enhanced Sight $155 Even longer range and camo detection. Dual Fireballs $515 Shoots 2 fireballs at once! Fire Whirl $2175 Ability summons a deadly fire whirl for 15 seconds that wrecks havoc on monkeys.Category:Games Orange Bloon $615Category:Gameplay Mechanics Shoots massive fireballs that have 13 pierce and do 2 damage. Path 1 Big Fireballs $775 Shoots even bigger fireballs that have 21 pierce and do 3 damage. They also penetrate 1 AD Even Bigger Fireballs $1015 Shoots huge fireballs that have 37 pierce and do 5 damage. They penetrate 2 AD. Humongous Pierce $3015 Fireballs have 100 pierce, do 7 damage, and penetrate 3 AD. They also do 2x damage to Tanks. The Infinity Fireball $10270 Fireballs have infinite pierce, do 10 damage, penetrate 5 AD, do 5x damage to Tanks, and 2x damage to Shields. Path 2 Longer Range $435 Increases the range, and allows it to detect camos. Regen Melt $1015 Fireballs melt regen status off monkeys. Death of the Assassin $3575 Fireballs destroy camo and speedy properties of monkeys. The Big Fireball $20400 Ability summons a fireball that has infinite pierce, bounces twice, and does 1000 damage to all monkeys it touches. Yellow Bloon $485 Shoots lightning at a monkey that does 1 damage per 2 seconds while it's in the range. Path 1 Intense Strike $605 It does 1 dps Ball Lightning $855 Shoots ball lightning that has 1 tendril. Tendrils of Lightning $1800 Has 4 tendrils. Super Shocker $7550 Has 10 tendrils, and does 3 dps. Path 2 Longer Range $215 Even Longer Range $305 Blue Bolts $1250 Shoots bigger bolts that can penetrate 1 AD. Bolt from the Blue $16500 Bolt from the Blue Ability: A devastating lightning strike does 1000 damage to all it hits, and it covers half the screen. Lime Bloon $865 Surrounds nearby towers with gems that block attacks, with 10 HP. Path 1 Bigger Shield $1020 The shield is now bigger, with 15 HP. Tier 2 Shield! $1850 The shield is even bigger, and has 25 HP, and 5 AD. Reflection $2740 The shield reflects energy attacks back onto the monkeys that sent them. Tier 3 Shield! $6500 The shield has 45 HP, 15 AD, and has a 50% chance of reflecting ANY attack. Path 2 Longer Range $455 The Lime Bloon has a longer range to place shields. Increasing Their Range As Well $655 The Lime Bloon increases the range of towers with shields by 15% Buff Beacon $4355 The Shield allows towers to detect camo, do 1.5x damage, and penetrate 1 AD! Pulse Emitter $46750 The Pulse Emitter in each Shield allows it to remove camo, regen, and speedy status on impact, do 2x damage to shields, and do 3x damage to Tanks! Also, monkeys lose 3 HP per second for being in the radius of the shield! Pulse Emit Ability: Summons a devastating wave of energy that does 1000 damage to every monkey it reaches! Oh yeah, and it affects the entire screen! Green Bloon $455 The Green Bloon shoots pineapples onto the track that do 2 damage. Path 1 Bigger Pineapples $755 The pineapples are bigger, doing 3 damage. They also contain toothpicks that do 1 damage. Grilled Pineapples $675 Pineapples explode instantly Bloontonium-Tipped Pineapples $1550 These pineapples damage enemies with the Bomb-Resist property as well as bypassing 1 AD! Thermonuclear Pineapples $4335 Deadly pineapples do 6 damage, remove properties, and bypass 2 AD as well as setting enemies on fire! Path 2 Faster Firing $755 Even Faster Firing $1275 Tank Infiltrators $2175 They do 2x damage to Tanks! The Death Pineapple $7550 The ability shoots a pineapple that does 350 damage in a decent radius. Bloon Items Minor Fireball Catalyst Improves all Red Bloons Crafted with 5 Flaming Dust(Drops from the GLOVE and the FIRE), and 35 Monkey Essence(Drops from all monkeys, but not that common) Major Fireball Catalyst Improves all Orange Bloons Crafted with 20 Flaming Dust and 65 Monkey Essence, along with 5 Warming Powder (Drops from the GLOVE) Electroshock Amulet Improves all Yellow Bloons Crafted with 1 Shocking Dust(Drops from the SHOCK Troop) and 65 Monkey Essence Forcium Crystal Improves Lime Bloons Crafted with 5 Forcium Powder(Drops from the SHIELD) and 85 Monkey Essence Essence of Explosive Fruits Improves Green Bloons Crafted with 10 Flaming Dust and 45 Monkey Essence